Sprouting Buds
by Metis
Summary: Duo Maxwell discovers love can be closer than he imagines, but now that he knows how will he tell the girl he loves---and most importantly, how will he tell himself?


  
  
  
  


> > Sprouting Buds  
Signs of Distress   
  
  
  
"Headin' to another date?"  
  
I stopped in midsentence to Hilde's inquiring question, the truth is that I was. "Sure, babe, want me to bring ya somethin' ?"  
  
She turned away, hesitant for some seconds, unsure of what to say. "No, you go, I'm tired...I need to rest---and do bill and other crap you're not interested in."  
  
"You're call, babe."  
  
I watched in helpless despair as Duo walked away, off on one of his many dates. And, I guess that normally wouldn't have bothered me, but lately---lately I just don't know. I find myself staring into Duo's dates, thin, full (fake) breats, luscious thighs, and one heck of a good-ass behind. Of course, if you asked them where the to find Greece they'd laugh their heads of thinkin' it was a fairytale place.  
  
Nevertheless I couldn't help wanting to be like them---except of course for the brainless, valley-girl part. Sighing I made sure to lock the door and wish Duo a horrible evening. "No--" I stopped myself, "He doesn't deserve for me to say that, he's been kind and I shouldn't mention things like that. "  
  
Standing awkwardly Hilde made her way into her bedroom. "Lonely." she could've kicked herself for saying that though---it made no sense. Here she was, with the most joyful, cheerful, and sweetest person in the universe and she felt lonely. "Just doesn't seem right." Those being her last words, the young girl undressed and slipped into bed, curling into a tight ball.   
  
After some hours Hilde awakened, the sun's powerful rays breaking her sleep, what she didn't know, was that what she though to be sunlight was actually a lamp. Growling in annoyance she pulled the covers over her head, tossing the pillow in annoyance. "Hey!!"  
  
The young girl muttered a curse recognizing the cheerful voice. "Outta my room Maxwell, I'm still asleep."  
  
"But I brought you breakfast !!" he cried out in a wimpering voice. Pushing away the covers she stared into the sweetest puppy face look she'd ever received---at least from Duo---who in the right mind would resist that look? Sitting up, still slightly groggy, she grinned into Duo's face. Then turned and glanced at the clock. "Maxwell it's 3:45 in the morning, who the hell has breakfast at this hour?!?"  
  
"You're having it---maybe other people too, anyway, doesn't matter."  
  
Duo's excitement caught my interest, he was wriggling around like a puppy. And his eyes were twinkling with hidden excitement. I couldn't help but smile, patting the space beside to me I waited for Duo to sit.  
  
"Aren't gonna ask about my date?"  
  
Hilde could feel her muscles freeze in their hypocritic smile. It pained her to have Duo plunge into that subject. His love life was quite exhilirating---normal for him actually. But Hilde just wasn't in the mood.   
  
"I'm sure it went fine."  
  
Duo stared ahead for some seconds wondering about Hilde's stoic stance. "Anyways, Janie and I headed to the Kenta and had a few burgers, than the funniest thing happened. . ."  
  
Duo continued to talk, his lips moving quickly and with ease. Hilde stared into his face until his image was blurred. The young girl turned away, biting her lip as she tried to shake off the stinging sensation in her eyes. Duo didn't even seemed to notice. "I'm sorry Duo, I'm sure you had a great time, but I'm really feeling sick, and I'd like to rest, so---"   
  
  
  
Duo  
  
It didn't take long to figure out Hilde didn't want me there. I'm no idiot----I may act like one---but I'm not. I got the picture. Quickly standing I shoved the tray in her direction and walked away. No way I was hanging around when she acted like a jerk... besides I knew she needed rest.  
  
I walked through the streets aimlessly, hoping to find even the slightest hints of excitement---no luck, ironically I ended in a bar. I ordered a couple of drinks still confused about Hilde. I could've honestly slapped myself now that I think of it. Me, blabbering on about a date while she had been there alone all night---and on top of that I'd awakened her. "Duo Maxwell, you can be such an idiot sometimes." Of course, the idea of what was really happening hadn't yet struck me.  
  
By the time I got back home it was already around five. Turning the key quietly I managed to sneak inside. There, I was surprised at seeing Hilde, her cheeks stained with recent tears, curled up against the couch. There was something dangling from her fingertips---actually, it had fallen from her hands. Duo kneeled down and picked up the tiny peace of paper. It was a poem, at least as far as he could tell.  
  
He began to read the first few verses, slightly confused since they were written in another language---German, Hilde's native language. That was odd, I knew Hilde spoke German, though I'd never seen her write it. However, what struck me the most----almost knocked that air outta my windpipe---was what she had written. Grabbing a pen off the shelf I remained thoughful for some seconds, then I began to scribble furiously. Then I left the piece of paper in its original location.  
  
  
Hilde  
  
I awakened, my body sore from sleeping on the couch. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes and blinked until I was fully awake---it was then that I recalled the paper. Bending down I breathed out in relief and forced the scrap into my pockets. Then headed to the bathroom for a nice, long, relaxing bubble bath. As I sank further into the water I began to think, I must've been pretty soused to have asked those questions. Thank God Duo hadn't seen them. I'd die if he had. Gosh, I began to seriously wonder how much I'd drank the night before. As far as I can remember I found a bottle of Brandy in the closet----it was full. When I woke up this morning it was empty. Blushing, I held my breath and sank completely, letting the warm water heat my body.   
  
  
Duo   
  
I sat there, completely useless, tapping my fingertips against the kitchen table. I knew Hilde was showering, but that wasn't it. My mind was still pondering at the note, and why the hell was it written in German. "I got it." I muttered, Hilde didn't think I knew German, that had to be it. I grinned bitterly. "Babe, you're talking to Shinigami. What kind of spy would I be if I only knew English?"   
  
Sighing, the young man stood, he headed to Hilde's bedroom, the note had disappeared an he knew she had it. Duo could use this opportunity to check her room. He just needed to reread the note. I could still here the shower running so I quickly skidded toward her bedroom.   
  
As I slid inside I could feel slight twinges of guilt, though, I thought---why am I feeling remorseful? This is something that concerns me too. . . the shower stopped and the door suddenly clicked. Biting my lip, I turned to find Hilde, her gaze inquiring as a hot blush rose to her cheeks. And with reason---after all she was wearing only a small towel. There were still tiny sprinkles of water throughout her whole body. Duo just stared. As a slight breeze ran through the room the girl trembled slightly. Whether it was because of the cold or because he was there, he did not know.   
  
"Umm, can you pass me my clothes?"  
"Uhh--yeah, ummm...hold on."   
  
The young man reached for the neatly arranged pile of clothing and handed it to her---careful to keep arms distance. In the process her bra slid out. The two stood there, growing redder by the minute. "I, uh, I kinda need that too--"  
  
"Yeah, umm, sorry here you go."  
  
Taking it cautiously Hilde narrowed her eyes at Duo. Though she said nothing, Duo could already tell what she was thinking. He cringed inwardly and stared on ahead. Gosh, she was beautiful. Even as her hair dripped and she struggled to keep her towel in place, her body...her body was just beautiful. Just perfect.   
  
I guess what made her the more attractive was the fact that she was different. Unlike all the other women I had dated Hilde was gentle, sweet, and had a brain. The women I dated had good hair and a big-ass mouth. Wow, they sure had a lot to be proud of. Hilde just wasn't like that. Okay, so she didn't have the hottest body....her personality made up for it. She was strong, smart, pretty, and had a hell of a lot of spunk. Her body wasn't as bad either---though I knew she hated it.   
  
She had ((from what I could see right now)) tiny breasts---which made her be confused for a guy frequently---a thin waist and overall slim bodily proportions. She had luscious legs ((that I had always known)) that came from vigorous exercise in the military. She had small, butchered hair ((the military...need I say more)). And pretty facial features.   
  
"I need to change..." she murmured softly her lips moving in a soft rhythm.  
"I read the note.'  
  
She froze when I mentioned the note. She just stared. Then, a tear slid down her cheek. A lone solitary tear that tore my heart to shreds. Biting her lip she made her way towards her dresser and pulled open the last drawer. As she kneeled, her towel inched up, exposing even more of her thighs.   
  
"You read it?"  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you tell me what you thought?"  
"Didn't you read the note?"  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Duo fumbled for the piece of paper, managing to tear it from the girl's grasp. There he pointed toward the paragraphs and motioned for her to read. Hilde stared on, slightly surprised, until she realized that for every question she'd written, he had responded in tiny letters. It struck her odd that she hadn't realized his answers. Then she remembered. She hadn't thought he knew German...that was it. That didn't matter now---all she wanted to know was what he thought of her questions...what he'd answered. And so...she began to read:  
  
"Dearest Duo,  
A question to myself I ask...  
  
Why is it that I can't be pretty like all those other girls you date?"   
  
Then in tiny letters, in Duo's penmanship of course, an answer was scribbled.   
  
"Because I wouldn't like you that way."  
  
"Why can't I have big breasts like all the other girls you date?"  
"Because then your breasts wouldn't fit in my hands when we made love."   
  
Hilde couldn't help the deep blush that rose to her cheeks and glancing up she realized Duo was blushing as well. "You got to that part, huh?" the girl nodded uncertainly, eager to continue.   
  
"Why can't I be prim and proper like those people?"  
'Cause then you wouldn't be my Hilde'  
  
"How come I'm afraid whenever I walk near you?"  
'Babe, you are talkin' to The God of Death---who wouldn't be nervous."  
  
"Why is it that life seems a whole lot worse when you're not around?"  
'Same here---the truth is, you bring light to my days, and happiness to my eyes.  
  
  
There was more, Hilde was sure of it, but she'd read all she needed to know. Acting abruptly she threw her arms around Duo's neck. Such was her enthusiam, that the towel around her chest began to droop, exposing even more of her body. The young man blushed and held up the edges of her towel, "Uh--why don't you change now..."  
  
Hilde pulled away from Duo, blushing as well, and winked. "Sure, Maxwell...but first..." Duo blinked back in surprise as he felt Hilde's lips brushing softly against his own. Slowly and uncertainly, he wrapped his arms around the small of her back, pressing his lips unsurely against her own. And the two stood there, lost in their gently embrace, when Duo pulled back to breathe. Hilde sighed out slightly and gave him another peck on the cheek. "I'll change now, my Shinigami..."  
  
Duo turned away with a grin and quickly slinked out of the bedroom. He sat in the living room, tapping his fingertips thoughtfully against his thigh. ** I wonder if Hilde would've asked those questions if she hadn't been drunk.**  
  
Whatever. I'm glad she asked, and I'm glad I responded. Maybe life ain't so bad for the Great Destroyer. After all, the God of Death is also human....  
  
  

>> 
>> The End
>> 
>>   
  
  



End file.
